


A New Generation

by Sara1991



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullies, Bullying, Creampie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Friendship, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, New Family, New Friendships, New love, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, accidental creampie, careful sex, curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: A New Generation is 150 years after Tohru, Kyo & the rest of the original zodiac members have passed on.  & now the curse has returned. Well, actually it returned 13 years after they all passed away.Now 15 new Sohma family members are cursed with the Zodiac Animal Curse plus their god.  & it’s now up to a pair of siblings to break the curse. A sweet, sickly, daddy’s girl & her super protective, bullheaded older brother.I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!  I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY & CHARACTERS I CREATE!
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize right now for the random stories that I’m going to be posting. I have severe writer’s block…either still or again; I’m not quite sure at this current moment. As a lot of you know, I also have depression & even though I’m doing better, I’m still struggling with it. & then with all this shit going on/around with the lockdown or quarantine or whatever you want to call it, I can’t really go anywhere as my immune system is crap, my niece has went from being in public school to being home schooled…with me & my bf as her “teachers” or whatever because her parents work. So that’s a little stressful & I’m going stir crazy. So, my mind’s a little frazzled at the moment…
> 
> So, I’m sorry that my older stories are being pushed to a backburner or whatever. I’m not trying to do that; I just for some reason can’t come up with ideas for them. However, I can come up with ideas for new stories. Also, I’ve found some really old stories that I’ve started editing to the best of the ability & I might repost them. But, I may not. I will try to get to everything as soon as I can…if I can. 
> 
> I also apologize for stories that are very similar to other works of mine. Such as any of the stories about a parent (usually the father) finding out he has kids from a previous relationship or one night stand or whatever. That usually happens because I get writer’s block or after I started it I get different ideas, so I start a new version. So, yes, I’m aware I do that; but I don’t think I can help it…
> 
> Also, mainly for when I get writer’s block & come up with new ideas, & can’t decide which category I want to go with; I will write the exact same story with different characters for whichever anime they go with. I not only do that, because I can’t decide which anime world to pair it with, but because not everyone likes each & every anime others may like; some might not even know the anime I do write for. Sometimes I keep all versions & sometimes, if I become too overwhelmed & changing the names so many times becomes too much, I will go through & find which ones are the most popular (as in which anime) & keep those while deleting the others. So, to the people who always ask me why I do that, there you go. But mainly because I’m a spaz.

** Characters: **

1.) Emiko Saito-15

2.) Kaito Saito-16

3.) Haku Sohma-Cat-16

4.) Amaya Sohma-Rat-16

5.) Mamoru Sohma-Dog-26

6 & 7.) Sora & Sakura Sohma-Rabbit-15

8.) Yoshi Sohma-Snake-26

9.) Kage Sohma-Rooster-22

10.) Junpei (Jun) Sohma-Cow-15

11.) Ryo Sohma-Dragon-26

12.) Tora Sohma-Sheep-13

13.) Tami Sohma-Tiger-11

14.) Chiyo Sohma-Monkey-22

15.) Hina Sohma-Horse-19

16.) Niko Sohma-Boar-18

17.) Akira Sohma-God-21

18.) Himawari Saito-Mom-Deceased

19.) Daichi Saito-Dad-Deceased

20.) Koichi Sohma-Martial Arts Teacher-30s

21.) Taiki Watanabe-Kaito’s best friend-16

22.) Makoto Aoyama-Kaito’s best friend-16

23.) Minako Aoyama-Kaito’s best friend-16

24.) Kairi Yamaito-Emiko’s best friend-15

25.) Tomiche Namagoro-Emiko’s Stalker Pervert-16

* * *

It has been two-hundred-twenty-two years since Tohru Honda helped break the curse of the Sohma family.

One-hundred-fifty years ago, Tohru and Kyo passed away peacefully in their home, surrounded by family. And then, all of a sudden, one-hundred-forty-five years ago, the Sohma Family curse came back.

Sure, many of the family had heard about the curse, but most thought it was just made up, while only some believed. However, the family started believing as soon as the first child of the curse was born and turned into an animal.

All of the older generations were thrilled; this was the most fantastic thing to ever happen to their family.

The first generation back to be cursed became a sideshow attraction—even said, God.

One of the family members at the time, who wasn’t cursed, saw nothing but money when he/she looked at the zodiac members of the family. 

Once the non-cursed member figured out how it all worked, he/she allowed random people from outside of the family to come up and hug the cursed family members.

Sadly, the cursed members at the time couldn’t do anything because they were looked down upon. The only way out of this sideshow was to die.

Most of them were able to commit suicide before their master found out. Only three were unable to get away and had to continue to suffer the torture of their “master” until he/she died: God, Cat, and Rat.

God, the cat, and the rat made a pact to never have this happen again; they took all the money they so rightfully earned and moved back to where Tohru Honda broke the curse, hoping they could break it again.

The estate never left the family. But it had been so long since the family lived there; the bank was trying to repossess it. However, at the time, the person cursed as God of the zodiac curse was able to keep it and kept in the family.

Now, ninety-five years later, a new group of Sohma’s are suffering from the curse and are no closer to figuring out how to break the curse than their ancestors were.

Just like when Tohru stumbled upon the family’s secret all those years ago—the curse that the Sohma family has kept hidden from the world for years comes to light with a pair of siblings.

This is where our new story begins…


	2. Chapter 1

“Emiko, are you coming?” A tall boy, around sixteen with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, asked, looking at an old shack.

“Yeah Kaito, I’m coming.” A shorter girl, around maybe fifteen with deep, dark red hair and green eyes, replied, walking out of the shack.

“How are you feeling today?” The boy, Kaito, asked as they began walking.

“I’m ok. A little tired, but ok.” The girl, Emiko, replied.

“Are you ready for therapy?” Kaito asked, already knowing the answer.

“I don’t have a choice. I wish I could go back to school.” Emiko mumbled.

“I know...” Kaito sighed as they continued to walk.

“Wahhh!” Emiko cried as she slipped and fell down the side of a hill.

“Emiko!” Kaito yelled, running after his sister.

“Hmm?” A man in maybe his mid-twenties asked, looking towards the hill.

“What is that?” A younger female asked, looking towards the hill.

“More like, who is that?” A younger male asked, slightly annoyed.

And just like that, Emiko hit something and went flying and landed on the boy.

The older guy and the girl stood there in shock, stiffening up; they were even more shocked when the dust cleared.

“Emiko!” Kaito yelled, making his way over.

“Oww...” Both Emiko and the boy said at the same time.

“Mr. Saito?” The girl asked, somewhat shocked.

“Oh, Amaya Sohma; hello. Emiko, give me your hands.” Kaito calmly said, reaching for his sister; he carefully pulled her up.

“Hmm? Haku Sohma? Here, let me help you.” Kaito said, walking over to the guy on the floor; he reached his hand out.

“Thanks.” The boy, Haku said, dusting himself off.

“Well, that was certainly an entrance.” The older male said with a smile.

“Sorry about that.” Kaito and Emiko said at the same time.

“It’s perfectly ok. So, you know my cousins, Amaya and Haku, huh?” The older male asked, looking at Kaito and Emiko.

“Yes, we go to school together.” Amaya calmly replied.

“So—Kaito, the girl; is she your girlfriend? I’ve seen you with her often.” Haku said, staring at Emiko, who was blushing big time.

“No! God, no. This is my younger sister, Emiko.” Kaito said right away.

“Oh. I didn’t know you had a sister.” Haku said, a bit shocked.

“Neither did I. How old is she? She doesn’t look too much younger than you.” Amaya said, also looking at Emiko, along with their cousin.

“She’s fifteen; we’re thirteen months apart. We have different mothers. You don’t see her at school because she doesn’t go to school—not regular school anyways; she does everything online. Emiko, these are Amaya and Haku Sohma; I go to school with them.” Kaito explained with a sigh.

“Well, that’s interesting. Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” Amaya said, reaching out her hand to shake Emiko’s; she shook her hand but didn’t say anything.

“Yeah, nice to meet you.” Haku said, also shaking her hand.

“She’s shy and doesn’t talk much. But that’s personal for her; it’s not my place to stay.” Kaito stated.

“Ah.” Amaya said while Haku stared.

“Well, it’s always nice to meet Amaya and Haku’s school friends. My name is Mamoru; I am their older, wiser cousin.” The older male, Mamoru, stated with a smile.

“Older, yes. Wiser, not so much—” Amaya and Haku mumbled.

“That hurts.” Mamoru said, being dramatic.

“Uh-huh...” Amaya and Haku said, rolling their eyes before going back to Kaito and Emiko.

“So, what brings you by—asides from falling down the hill?” Amaya asked, looking at Kaito and Emiko.

By the way, the hill is what the cliff used to be over two-hundred years ago. At one point, it was gone, but gradually throughout the years, it started developing again.

The house was different, as well. Well, after two hundred years or whatever, it’s bound to change. It was a little bigger now; it had a kitchen, dining area, living room, two full bathrooms, a half bathroom, two rooms downstairs, and four upstairs. And of course, you have all the land.

“Oh, you know—we were just walking from home; we live a little ways away. But anyway, we really must be going.” Kaito explained as best as he could without telling them they were living in a shack.

“School? Wait up; we can walk together.” Amaya said with a smile while Haku watched them.

“Oh, no. That’d be great, but I have to get Emiko to therapy; it’s going to be close, but I have to get her there. I’m going to be late; I can’t have you two being late because of me. But thanks anyway. I’ll see you at school. Come on, Emiko.” Kaito said with a smile before he and Emiko walked off.

“Ok. See you at school.” Amaya replied, waving back.

“That was weird.” Haku said, watching as Kaito and Emiko left.

“Yes—I agree. Nothing happened.” Amaya said, looking at Kaito and Emiko.

“Maybe their chests didn’t touch.” Mamoru said, standing up.

“They touched—her face landed in my shoulder as well. What? What is that look for?” Haku asked, looking at Mamoru.

“Oh, you naughty, naughty boy.” Mamoru said with a perverted smile.

“Shut up! Get your damn mind out of the damn gutter! I’m going to school!” Haku exclaimed, turning red before getting his bag and leaving for school.

“Yes, I think I’ll head out as well.” Amaya concurred.

“I think I’ll take a nap.” Mamoru said with a smile.

** Forty-Five Minutes Later: **

Kaito had just got to school and left the office after explaining almost everything to them; they gave him a pass and sent him to class. 

The headmaster knew most of their situation and was pretty understanding and lenient with him.

“Mr. Saito of Class 2B!” The school’s hall monitor exclaimed, running up to him.

“What do you want, Neji?” Kaito asked, annoyed; he was already late enough.

“What blatant disrespect? What are you doing out of class?” Neji, the hall monitor, asked, looking directly at Kaito.

“I just got to school. Relax, I have a pass from the headmaster. Have a good day.” Kaito answered, walking away, leaving Neji standing there in disbelief.

“Mr. Saito, you’re late—again.” Kaito’s teacher, Mr. Nobu, stated, looking at him.

“Yes, I know; I was taking my sister to an appointment she couldn’t miss.” Kaito replied in a dull tone.

“Yeah, right; you don’t have a sister. You have detention.” Mr. Nobu responded, annoyed.

“This hall pass says otherwise.” Kaito said, holding up his pass from the headmaster, shocking Mr. Nobu.

“Oh, and if you don’t believe me about my sister; go ahead and ask the headmaster himself.” Kaito shot back, annoyed, heading to his seat.

“I’ll make sure to do that.” Mr. Nobu said, going to his desk.

“How is Emiko?” Kaito’s three best friends, Taiki Watanabe, Makoto, and Minako Aoyama, asked at the same time.

Taiki is sixteen, two weeks younger than Kaito, has short dark brown hair and brown eyes. 

He and Kaito had been friends since they were four.

Makoto and Minako Aoyama are sixteen-year-old twins, two months older than Kaito. 

Makoto has short sandy brown hair and hazel eyes and is male. 

Minako has shoulder-length sandy brown hair and hazel eyes and is female. 

They have been friends with Kaito and Taiki since they were six.

All three of them are incredibly protective of Emiko and view her like a little sister.

“She’s fine—tired.” Kaito answered.

“Is she talking yet?” Minako quietly asked.

“A little.” Kaito answered.

“That’s enough! Pay attention or all three of you will have detention. Oh, Mr. and Ms. Sohma, welcome back. Everything going well?” Mr. Nobu sternly stated and then asked when Amaya and Haku walked in; they both had club meetings.

“Yes, Sir.” Amaya politely responded.

“We quit.” Haku calmly replied, causing pretty much the entire class to stare in shock.

“Ah, Kaito—did you get your sister to her appointment on time?” Amaya asked, looking at Kaito, shocking Mr. Nobu.

“Oh, I see he’s conned you into believing he has a sister.” Mr. Nobu said, looking from Amaya to Kaito.

“He does have a sister.” Haku plainly stated, shocking Mr. Nobu.

“Yes, we met her earlier.” Amaya said with a smile, shocking Mr. Nobu even more.

“But, you’re the only Saito in this school.” Mr. Nobu said, looking at Kaito.

“Yeah... She doesn’t go to school here.” Kaito shot back; he was starting to become annoyed.

“Where does she go to school? Just how old is she?” Mr. Nobu asked right away.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” Kaito replied, staring back at Mr. Nobu.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Kaito?” A soft voice came from the door.

“Emiko? What are you doing here?” Kaito asked, immediately standing up right away.

“You left your folder on the chair.” Emiko softly replied.

“Ok... But what are you doing here? What about your appointment?” Kaito asked right away.

“She was sick and had to cancel.” Emiko replied, causing Kaito to fall over.

“So, you’re Kaito’s younger sister, Emiko?” Mr. Nobu asked, looking at her.

“Yes.” Emiko answered.

“Emiko Saito?” Mr. Nobu asked, looking directly at her, making her feel uncomfortable.

“Yes.” Emiko nervously answered.

“How old are you?” Mr. Nobu asked, staring her down.

“Fifteen.” Emiko answered, becoming shaky.

“Mr. Nobu, stop.” Kaito spoke up, annoyed, immediately getting out of his seat.

“You sit back down, or you’ll have detention. Now, for you...” Mr. Nobu threatened before asking, looking at Emiko.

“Mr. Nobu...” Kaito started again.

“Sit down!” Mr. Nobu exclaimed, looking at Kaito.

“No! Leave my sister alone!” Kaito exclaimed, pissed off.

“Your sister and I are just talking, aren’t we, Emiko?” Mr. Nobu asked, looking at a very nervous Emiko.

“Screw this. Give me detention, I don’t care. Get away from her!” Kaito yelled, making his way to Mr. Nobu and Emiko.

After just a few seconds, Emiko had blacked out and was on the floor, unconscious.

“Emiko! Get out of my way!” Kaito yelled, pushing Mr. Nobu out of the way.

“Excuse me.” Haku said, squeezing past Mr. Nobu, Kaito, and Emiko.

“Where are you going?” Amaya asked, watching Haku run down the halls.

“I’m going to get a nurse and the headmaster!” Haku responded before disappearing...


	3. Chapter 2

** Three Hours Later:  **

Knock. Knock.

A school nurse knocked on Mr. Nobu’s classroom door.

“How may I help you, Ms. Yukina?” Mr. Nobu asked, looking towards the door.

“I’m here for Mr. Saito.” Ms. Yukina replied.

“Sit back down, Mr. Saito. You’ll have to come get him in a little bit; we’re in the middle of a lesson. I’m sure whatever it is can wait.” Mr. Nobu said, shooing Ms. Yukina away.

** Five Minutes Later:  **

Knock. Knock.

“As I said before, we’re in the middle of a lesson.” Mr. Nobu said, annoyed, not looking up, thinking it was Ms. Yukina again.

“So, I’ve been informed.” An older male calmly said, looking at Mr. Nobu.

“Headmaster Kaneki—what brings you here?” Mr. Nobu asked in shock.

“For the very reason I sent my niece, Ms. Yukina; I am here for Mr. Saito. I do not care if you are in the middle of a lesson; one of his friends can catch him up. So, Mr. Saito, if you’d please.” Headmaster Kaneki calmly explained and then instructed.

“How is Emiko? Is she ok? Is she still here? Did an ambulance come to get her?” Kaito asked, panicking, letting all sorts of thoughts run through his head.

“Mr. Saito relax; Emiko is just fine. She’s a little tired and confused, but she’s fine.” Headmaster Kaneki calmly stated, stepping in front of Kaito.

“Ok. Sorry.” Kaito breathed.

“Don’t be—she’s your sister; it’s understandable. If I were in your position, I’d be the same way. I’ve known your family for a very long time—I owe them so much.” Headmaster Kaneki stated, stopping just outside of the nurse’s office.

“You mean her mom’s family?” Kaito asked, looking at Headmaster Kaneki.

“No, of course, not. I mean all of you. Yes, I knew her mother first, but I also knew she loved your father very much. She was so glad to move back home. Well, here we are.” Headmaster Kaneki said, tapping on a door before opening it.

“Kaito.” Emiko softly said, looking at Kaito from the bed she was sitting in.

“Emiko, how you feeling?” Kaito asked, concerned, immediately sitting in a chair next to the bed.

“Tired. I’m sorry I walked all the way here. I tried getting your attention in town a little before you got to school—but you couldn’t hear me. I had to get you your folder; it’s important to you. You’ve been studying and practicing so hard.” Emiko apologized, looking down, ready to cry.

“Hey, don’t cry; it’s fine. Thank you. I really appreciate it. If it weren’t for you, Mr. Nobu would’ve been on my ass more than he already was.” Kaito declared with a smile.

“Kaito—I’m hungry…” Emiko softly stated, looking down, holding her stomach.

“Ok… I’ll figure something out.” Kaito sighed, looking at her.

“Don’t worry about any of that; I’ll escort her to lunch and get her something. Lunch is coming up anyway. I actually wanted to talk to you two about something. If this is something you both want, you’ll have to talk to your guardian for permission, but if Emiko wants, she can start school next month. According to our records, she worked through all her vacations last year and is actually in the same grade as you. Exams are coming up in three weeks. If she can pass her online exams, she can start coming in person. I can get it so she’s in the same class as you so you can keep an eye on her. But this is up to you two—and your guardian(s). Whatever you decide, I need signed papers by the end of the week. Today’s almost over; use it as a test day. See how she does. Well, there’s the bell for lunch; you two can discuss there. Come on.” Headmaster Kaneki explained before the bell indication it was time for lunch rang.

** Ten Minutes Later:  **

“What?” Kaito asked, noticing Emiko staring at him, not eating her food.

“Please?” Emiko asked, leaning over the table, begging.

“Please what?” Kaito asked, looking at Emiko.

“Can I come back to school with you?” Emiko asked, looking at Kaito.

“What’s going on?” Makoto and Minako asked, walking over with Taiki.

“How ya feeling?” Taiki asked with a smile.

“I wanna come back to school.” Emiko sighed, staring at Kaito.

“Is that wise?” Minako asked right away.

“Headmaster Kaneki said it was ok as long as we got our guardian’s permission. And if Kaito agrees.” Emiko explained, ending in a mumbled.

“We’ve discussed this already. Do you remember what happened when you were last in school?” Kaito sternly asked.

“Please?” Emiko innocently pleaded.

“We’ll keep an eye on her. Besides, he’s not at school here anymore; he’s not even allowed on the premise.” Makoto and Taiki said at the same time.

“Do you think you’d be able to handle being here eight hours every day?” Minako asked, concerned.

“It’s gotta be safer here—with all of you, than by myself—with him out there somewhere. We both know he’s not in jail anymore.” Emiko chimed in, trying to get her way.

“She has a point.” Makoto and Taiki said at the same time.

“I’ll be back; I have to use the bathroom.” Taiki stated before taking off.

“K.” The group replied, watching him walk away before looking back to Kaito.

“Eat. I’ll think about it.” Kaito sternly said, staring directly at Emiko.

** Three Minutes Later:  **

“Who’s the girl? Why is she eating with Kaito Saito?” Some girl questioned, annoyed, glaring at Emiko.

“I don’t know. It’s bad enough that Minako is sitting with him.” Another girl stated.

“What’s it to you?” Taiki asked, slightly annoyed, heading back to lunch.

The girls were going to say something until they saw who it was.

“Hi.” Taiki breathed.

“Do you know that girl? Tell her to leave our Kaito alone.” The lead girl said, staring at Taiki.

“I couldn’t do that, even if I wanted to. If I did, I’d lose one of my best friends. I guarantee, if you try telling him to leave Emiko behind, he will hate and shun you for the rest of your lives. It’s happened before, I know; I’ve seen it.” Taiki explained with a smile.

“Emiko? Just who the hell is this slut?” The girl asked, annoyed.

“I’ll give you a little hint. Her full name is Emiko Saito.” Taiki said to two shocked girls.

“He’s married?” The second girl nearly screeched.

“What? No. Not to his sister anyway.” Taiki shot right away.

“What a relief… Wait—sister? Kaito doesn’t have a sister.” The head girl said right away.

“Yes, he does. As his best friend, who has known him since we were four—way before either of you ever laid eyes on him. I know for a fact that Emiko is his younger sister—by thirteen months. They have different mothers. But everybody knows that. Actually, just about everyone at this school, who knows him well enough, knows about Emiko. So, if you want to stay in Kaito’s good graces, stay away from Emiko.” Taiki explained with a wicked smile before walking away.

“What was that all about?” Kaito asked when Taiki got back.

“Not a whole lot. Just your fangirls. There was a little misunderstanding. But don’t worry; I took care of it.” Taiki said with a smile as he started eating.

“You didn’t hurt them, did you?” Emiko softly asked, looking at Taiki.

“Oh, no; of course, not. Not this time. It fortunately didn’t have to come to that.” Taiki wickedly stated, narrowing his eyes at the girls behind them.

“Taiki—behave. I don’t understand why those girls are following me around instead of Amaya and Haku… Why can’t they just leave me alone?” Kaito implored before mumbling.

“Because your popular?” Emiko asked, innocently tilting her head.

“That’s not going to work.” Kaito mumbled.

“Where’s the bathroom?” Emiko asked, looking at Kaito.

“I’ll take her.” Minako said right away.

“What am I going to do with her?” Kaito asked, placing his head in his hands, on the table.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine. I mean, she’ll be with you the entire time, right?” Makoto asked, looking at Kaito.

“Except for P.E. You both know she can’t do P.E. whatsoever. I don’t know how to explain that to Mr. Kepler; he doesn’t take any excuses for not being in P.E.” Kaito sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“Headmaster Kaneki knows about her issues, doesn’t he?” Taiki asked, looking at Kaito.

“Yes, he knows.” Kaito answered.

“There you go. I’m sure Headmaster Kaneki will keep her out. Come on, Kaito. She’s miserable staying back at home. We know it. Minako knows it. And you sure as hell know it. Your grandparents aren’t exactly the nicest.” Makoto retorted.

“Yes, I know.” ‘All the things they’d do if they found out we were living in a small shack because our grandparents kicked us out. And what they did to Emiko…’ Kaito sighed, frustrated.

** Four & A Half Hours Later:  **

“We’ll see you later!” Taiki, Makoto, and Minako called, waving as they parted ways from school.

“Emiko…” Kaito started, slightly conflicted.

“Yes?” Emiko softly asked, looking at Kaito.

“You really want this? You want to come back to school?” Kaito seriously asked.

“Yes. More than anything.” Emiko desperately said, stopping in front of Kaito.

“We’ll see what we can do. Getting our guardian’s signature…” Kaito sighed.

“Right…” Emiko sadly mumbled.

“I’ll figure something out, ok? I promise.” Kaito said, making her stop.

“Ok. You have to be to work soon, don’t you?” Emiko asked, looking at Kaito with the sad, tired eyes he hated so much.

“Are you going to be ok getting home on your own?” Kaito asked, looking directly into her eyes.

“I’ll be ok. But I was going to go to the library for a little while.” Emiko replied.

“Fine. I’ll be home in a few hours. Be careful.” Kaito warned.

“I promise.” Emiko promised, slowly walking away; Kaito sighed, watching her for a minute or two before walking to one of his jobs.

Mondays and Wednesdays, Kaito works at a software company, helping repair tech or design websites.

Tuesdays and Thursdays, Kaito works as a janitor at a large company.

Fridays, he shadows Dr. Yoh to learn everything he can to take care of his sister better.

“Hey, Emiko!” Amaya called, running to Emiko along with Haku.

Amaya is sixteen, 5’3”, slim build, with shoulder-length tan-colored hair, and amethyst-colored eyes.

Haku is sixteen, 5’7”, slim, muscular build, with messy nape-length dark brown hair with blondish-orange highlights and amber eyes.

“Hmmm? Oh, you’re friends of Kaito.” Emiko softly said, looking at the two.

“I wouldn’t really call us friends; we don’t really know the guy. We just go to school together.” Haku plainly replied.

“Don’t be so rude, damn idiot.” Amaya mumbled, looking from Emiko to Haku.

“Screw you; I’m going home…” Haku growled, walking away.

“Did I do something wrong?” Emiko softly asked, confused.

“No. Haku can be a pain. But I’m sure he thinks the same about me.” Amaya answered, rubbing the back of her head.

“You two are brother and sister?” Emiko softly asked.

“Oh, good heavens, no. We’re cousins.” Amaya calmly answered.

“And that other man?” Emiko asked.

“Other man? Oh, you mean Mamoru. Yes, he’s one of our cousins as well. We’re just staying with him for the time being.” Amaya replied.

Mamoru is twenty-six, 6’1”, average weight with shoulder-length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

“Oh. I should go; I have to get to the library before going home.” Emiko mentioned, looking past Amaya.

“Oh, of course. I just wanted to make sure you were doing well. I saw you at lunch, but Haku and I didn’t get to see how you were doing. So I guess, the last time we actually saw you, you were passed out on the floor. You’re still a bit pale. It’s getting colder with the fall creeping around the corner.” Amaya stated, looking at Emiko as a gust of wind blew past them.

“Thank you for worrying. Have a nice evening. And stay well as well.” Emiko said with a soft smile before heading away.

“What’s with the weird gloves?” Haku asked when Amaya met up with him at the path leading to their home.

“I don’t know; I didn’t ask. Clearly, she has some kind of medical condition or something, though. Who knows, maybe she doesn’t like germs. I thought you were going home.” Amaya explained, agitated.

“I was—but decided to wait to see if you found out anything about her.” Haku plainly retorted.

“She seems like a sweet girl. If you want dinner, you’d better hurry; Mamoru’s not going to wait forever.” Amaya mumbled, even more agitated.

“Right… Where are we going tonight?” Haku asked, leading the way.

“Who knows where that man picked? Let’s just go and get it over with.” Amaya mumbled.

** Three Hours Later:  **

“That was delicious.” Mamoru cheerfully stated, rubbing his stomach.

“But?” Amaya and Haku asked, glancing at their cousin.

“I’m starting to get fat with all this eating out.” Mamoru complained.

“Then why don’t we try having a homecooked meal for once?” Amaya asked, annoyed. 

“Why? Because you can’t cook to save your life and you do nothing but complain when either Haku or I make dinner.” Mamoru calmly retorted.

“Because, by the time Haku usually gets home and gets dinner done, it’s eight or nine at night. And all you make is sushi—every night. How can you eat that every night?” Amaya complained, looking at Mamoru.

“Maybe it’s time we get a caterer—or personal housekeeper.” Mamoru suggested.

“What are you, crazy?!” Amaya and Haku yelled before Haku noticed something out of the corner of his eyes.

“Hey, isn’t that Emiko?” Mamoru asked before Haku could say something.

“Her brother did say they lived nearby.” Amaya said as they watched Emiko weakly walk up a hill, tripping over a stick.

“Not this nearby. There’s no possible way.” Haku shot right away.

“He has a point.” Mamoru muttered, watching Emiko.

However, the three hid behind a tree when she looked back their way; she then quickly took off.

“Great, it’s raining…” Haku mumbled as they started following Emiko.

“If you don’t want to get drenched, go home.” Amaya shot back.

“Hey, it’s that haunted shack.” Mamoru said, changing the subject as they watched Emiko slowly walk in and shut the door behind her.

“It’s not haunted…” Amaya and Haku grumbled right away in disbelief.

“Like hell it’s not. Don’t you know? This shack used to be a decent-sized cabin and is the very same area where that one girl was taken. Ever since then—every few years—the cabin loses a piece of itself. Now it’s just a shack.” Mamoru explained with a flashlight under his chin, flickering it off and on.

“Knock it off…” Haku growled.

“Come on.” Amaya said, walking to the shack.

Just as she was about to knock, Emiko opened the door and stared at them, somewhat shocked, somewhat not.

“Damnit, Emiko; you need to remember to close the door, so they don’t get out! Oh, shit…” Kaito exclaimed, carrying two cats before standing there, shocked to see Mamoru, Amaya, and Haku, standing there.

“This is where you’re staying?” Amaya asked, concerned.

“You have cats as well?” Haku asked in disbelief.

“Well, now it makes sense as they why they lived so close when all this land is Sohma property.” Mamoru said, looking between the two.

“Are you planning on moving?” Haku asked, looking at the two.

“Why would you ask that?” Amaya asked, annoyed.

“All the bags by the tree—several feet from the shack.” Haku said, pointing to a tree a good five or six feet from the shack—under a tarp.

“Emiko… I’m sure everything will be fine.” Kaito sighed, looking from the stuff to Emiko.

“Well, come with us. Bring the cats.” Mamoru said with a smile, leading the way.

“What?” Everyone but Amaya asked, confused.

“Come with us. Bring the cats. I’m not going to repeat myself again.” Mamoru said, walking away.

“Ok. Come on. We really have no choice.” Kaito mumbled, carrying his schoolbag and two cats.

** Ten Minutes Later:  **

“Here, dry off.” Amaya kindly said, handing Emiko and Kaito towels as she and Haku sat down.

“What?” Haku asked, slightly annoyed when he caught Kaito and Emiko staring at him.

“Marshmallow don’t like anyone but Emiko normally.” Kaito simply stated, pointing to the fat tan and white cat nuzzling up to Haku.

“So it’s safe to say this Marshmallow is Emiko’s cat?” Mamoru asked.

“They’re both hers. I don’t mind cats; I just prefer hamsters or mice. I used to have three hamsters; but after four years, they all passed away.” Kaito explained, shrugging.

** Two Minutes Later:  **

“How long have you been living in that shack—and with cats?” Haku asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

“About a week and a half—after our grandparents kicked us out. And yes, with her cats; I didn’t have the heart to tell her she couldn’t keep them. They’re still well taken care of. They eat far better than we do.” 

“Anyway, as hard as I try to make things short and sweet, it probably won’t be. My mom was a drunk, one-night stand; she never wanted kids, so she was going to put me up for adoption. Well our dad and Emiko’s mother got my mother to give them custody of me.” Kaito started explaining.

“She was your mom too.” Emiko softly interjected.

“Fine. Yes, she was my mother as well. I knew from the age of five about my biological mother—after she died, and my grandparents found me. I don’t have relationship with any of them—nor do I want one. Anyway, a few months after I was born, her mother became pregnant with her. And because I know you’ll ask—everyone does. She did have a difficult pregnancy and birth—and Emiko was born two months early.”

“Anyway, we had to go live with our grandparents because all of our parents are dead. From what I understand, our grandparents (our dad’s parents) didn’t like either of our mothers and think we’re mistakes. I don’t have a relationship with my grandparents because they do nothing but shit-talk Emiko. As for her grandparents—we don’t really know them; they were put into some nursing home when we were younger. No, we don’t know where.”

“Her ma— *Sigh…* Mom died a few years ago; she was in one of the three planes that loss control and crashed into the Pacific Ocean. Dad died about three months ago now; we stayed with his parents until a week and a half ago. And the cats: Marshmallow was Mom’s—and is one of the last connections to her Emiko has. Tsukihana, the kitten—Dad got her for Emiko the last time she was in the hospital.” Kaito explained, pausing now and then to take a breath.

“How did your dad die?” Amaya softly asked, looking from Kaito to Emiko.

“Simply put: he was murdered. If you want more information; you’ll have to go online or something. But moving on. Emiko—have you eaten tonight?” Kaito answered and then sternly asked.

“Yes; I had a burger and some fries. Did you eat?” Emiko answered and then fired back.

“Yes, I had a slice of pizza.” Kaito answered.

“Is something wrong?” Mamoru asked, looking at Emiko.

“No. You really like the animals from the zodiac? You even have the cat.” Emiko answered, looking up at the ceiling.

There was a painting of a man sitting with the zodiac animals surrounding him—with the cat on his lap.

“Yes. It is something we’re quite fond of. Although, I’m surprised it has your attention.” Mamoru said, looking at Emiko.

“Don’t be. She’s obsessed with the animals of the zodiac. So was her mom and her grandma. I think it spans way beyond them. For the most part, it’s pretty normal—until…” Kaito started explaining but stopped.

“Until?” Mamoru, Haku, and Amaya asked, interested.

“There was a—” Emiko started but suddenly stopped.

“Emiko, what’s wrong?” Kaito asked, concerned.

“Fire.” Emiko uttered a single word.

“What?” Everyone asked, looking around.

“Fire. Shack. Mom and Dad’s pictures!” Emiko frantically cried, running out of the room and out of the house.

“Emiko! Emiko wait! What cabin?!” Kaito asked, immediately running after his sister, followed by the others.

** Ten Minutes Later:  **

Sure enough, when they got to the shack Kaito and Emiko had been living in, was on fire.

But…

“Emiko? Where are you?!” Kaito frantically yelled, looking around.

“Mmmm…” Emiko softly moaned.

“Shhh… Listen.” Mamoru said, listening to their surroundings.

“Mmmm…” 

“She’s over here!” Mamoru yelled, running over to a clearing nowhere near the shack; Emiko was barely conscious, curled up in a ball.

“Emiko, what the hell were you thinking taking off like that?! Do you really think that’s going to get you back into school?!” Kaito exclaimed, carefully picking her up.

“Watch out!” Haku yelled as rocks and mud started falling from the side of the cliff.

** Half an Hour Later:  **

“I told you that shack was cursed.” Mamoru said, looking at his cousins as they started grabbing Kaito and Emiko’s things.

“Kaito—now what?” Emiko weakly asked, barely holding onto Kaito.

“I’ll figure something out…” Kaito sighed, looking at the spot the shack had been.

“Come with us. You can stay the night.” Mamoru calmly said.

“Ok…” Kaito sighed; he had to think of Emiko.

** Half an Hour Later:  **

Amaya and Haku had let Emiko and Kaito borrow a pair of pajamas while Mamoru set up some spare futons.

“I know it’s not much.” Mamoru started, looking at Kaito, who was trying to get a stubborn Emiko to go to sleep.

“Hmmm?” Kaito asked, looking at Mamoru.

“We have a few extra rooms here: two down here and four upstairs. You can stay here until you need.” Mamoru explained.

“Oh. Umm, thanks but…” Kaito started but was interrupted.

“Neither of you have anywhere to go except back to your grandparent’s or foster care—where you’d most likely be separated. Think about Emiko. At least here, you know she’ll be safe. And yes, she can keep her cats. And you said you two were only sixteen and fifteen? In order to stay together, you need a guardian, don’t you?” Mamoru interjected, making valid points, looking at Kaito.

“Ok… How much is rent?” Kaito sighed, defeated before asking; he knew they were right.

“Good. Don’t worry about that. You can earn your keep by cooking and cleaning.” Mamoru gleefully stated. 

“Assuming you know how to do all that.” Haku said right away.

“Haku!” Amaya exclaimed, ready to smack the crap out of him.

“I’m just asking. I mean, Mamoru’s room is a disaster zone, and you can’t cook to save your life. My cooking and our cleaning skills are limited. Maybe they don’t know how to cook or only know how to make sushi. No one stopped to ask what they could do.” Haku said, making a valid point.

“I can make ramens and rice; Emiko on the other hand, can cook. We’re half Japanese and half Italian. Dad and both of our mothers were half Japanese and half Italian. So she can cook, but you’d better get used to Italian dishes as well as Japanese. As for cleaning—she can do some before getting tired. And I’d hope I’d be good at cleaning; I do work as a janitor at a large company.” Kaito interjected himself into the conversation before a fight broke out.

“Good.” Mamoru said with a smile, watching the two. 

“I hope you don’t mind my asking, but why is she so weak—or sick?” Amaya asked, looking at Kaito.

“As I said before, she was born two months early; she had to spend three months in a NICU. And even though everything eventually fully developed and whatever, her lungs are still weaker. She often gets pneumonia. And because you can just look her up; she was also on one of the three planes that crashed into the Pacific Ocean. Out of over two-thousand people, Emiko and thirty-two others survived. She has PTSD from it. That and other issues. But that’s her business.” Kaito explained.

“Curse. Curse…” Emiko mumbled, barely awake.

“Here we go again…” Kaito mumbled, looking at Emiko.

“Curse?” The cousins asked, looking at Kaito.

“Hundreds of years ago—a family was cursed. Cursed with the animal spirits of the zodiac curse. They would turn into the zodiac animals they were cursed with including God. Rat. Cow. Tiger. Rabbit. Dragon. Snake. Horse. Sheep. Monkey. Chicken. Dog. Pig. Cat. The members were treated horribly—especially the cat. He was treated the worst; he was left out of everything. But one day, an outsider came into their lives and within time the curse broke. Everyone was free from the curse. And now—it’s back.” Emiko explained, barely awake, looking up at the ceiling.

“Were you ever told how to break the curse?” Mamoru asked, interested while Amaya and Haku looked on.

“No. Mama and Grandma never told me; I don’t think they knew. I don’t think anyone knew how it broke; they were just happy it broke. They no longer turned into animals.” Emiko replied, tilting her head a little.

“Do you know the family’s or the outsider’s names?” Mamoru calmly asked.

Emiko turned her head to look at who was talking to her and smiled, “no.”

Emiko answered before finally falling asleep.

Just by her reaction, Mamoru knew she knew that it was his family that was cursed. She may not know who the outsider was—or is currently cursed, but she definitely knows that the Sohma family is the one cursed.

However, she wasn’t saying anything because Kaito didn’t know.

“Do you believe in this curse as well?” Kaito asked, looking at Mamoru as he got his spot ready.

“Oh, very much so.” Mamoru said with a smile.

“Your parents let your sister get a tattoo?” Haku asked, noticing a crescent moon with a star inside on the bottom of her right wrist. **☪**

“Oh that? That’s not a tattoo; that’s a birth mark. One of them. The other one is in the center of her back. Well, I should get some sleep. I’ve still got school tomorrow. And then I have to figure out how to get guardianship transferred to you.” Kaito explained before climbing into the futon.

“Don’t worry about that; I’ll take care of it. You two get to sleep as well; we’ll talk more tomorrow.” Mamoru calmly said with a smile, standing up.

‘This is definitely going to be interesting. We may just have a new hope—once again lying in outsiders. Maybe. We’ll just have to wait and see how this all plays out.’ Mamoru thought to himself as they all went their separate ways…


End file.
